Charlie's Walmart Trouble
by FoxFire90
Summary: Dean's daughter, Charlie, finds trouble at Walmart. AU. One-shot. WARNING: Spanking of child. This is a re-post.


**Ok guys here's another story. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, Winchesters, Waltrip, or Walmart! Do you really think I'd be writting fanfiction if I did? Yeah, didn't think so.

**Characters:** Dean, Sam, & Charlie [OC]

**Summary:** Dean's daughter finds trouble at Walmart. One-shot.

**Warning:** Spanking of child by parent.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's Walmart Trouble<strong>

**By: Fox**

Dean and Sam, with the eldest Winchester's daughter, Charlie, in tow- were making a stop at the most dreaded store of all time; Walmart. It took ten minutes just to find a parking spot and of course it was a freakin' mile away.

"I hate this place." Grumbled Dean as he pulled into a parking space that he had to fight an eighty year old lady for, "And we had to park out here in no-man's land."

Sam smirked at his brother's complaints. He hated the huge store himself but it was worth it just to see his older brother get riled up. Sam turned in his seat to wink at his niece,

"What do you think, Charlie? Isn't your dad gettin' a little fat?" That got a squeal of laughter from the five year old in the back seat and an outraged glared from his brother. Turning back to Dean, "Maybe you could use the exercise." Sam shrugged.

Dean promptly punched Sam in the arm, "Take that back, Sammy!" He demanded. "I am _not_ fat!" He then turned to look at his daughter, "Do you think Daddy's fat, Charlie?"

"Yup." Charlie nodded her head enthusiastically.

Dean scoffed, "That's great. You corrupted my daughter, Sam." he said before opening his door and climbing out.

Sam followed suit and walked around to where Dean was getting Charlie out of her seat, "I'm supposed to corrupt her, Dean- I'm the uncle." he beamed.

"Yeah, well don't try too hard." Dean snorted as he sat Charlie on the ground in front of him, "And just for that you get bath time duty tonight."

"Nooo bath, Daddy!" Charlie immediately protested.

Dean smirked and winked at Sam who had lost his smile at the thought of the grueling task. The kid hated taking a bath and would fight tooth and nail to keep from it. The little girl fought dirty too; a few weeks ago Sam received a nut shot from his niece's small fist. He still wasn't sure if his balls had recovered fully yet. The process would include getting himself soaked, ear piercing screeching and possibly a naked little girl running around the motel room. Bath time was not a something to look forward to in the Winchester household.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment, Dean." Sam huffed.

Dean chuckled at his brother's Bitchface and then squatted in front of his daughter, his expression turning serious, "Ok, squirt, you know the rules: you hold me or Uncle Sammy's hand crossing the parking lot and when we get inside you don't wander off." God knows, his daughter liked to wander off.

Charlie huffed _-thank you very much, Sam_- and scowled at her shoe that was scuffing the asphalt.

Dean tilted his daughter's chin up so her eyes met his, "I mean it, Charlie." He said firmly letting the girl know it was an order.

Just like when him and Sam where kids his daughter knew what an order meant. Also just like him and Sam, Charlie was stubborn as hell. Classic Winchester trait.

"Yes, sir." Charlie mumbled.

"If you wander off I'll wear your butt out." Dean warned.

"Ok, Daddy!" The little girl said loudly. Geez, she got it.

Confident that his daughter got the message loud and clear he kissed her forehead and then stood up, "Alright then. Let's try to get in and outta this place."

Dean stuck his hand out for Charlie but the little girl decided she was mad at her Daddy and went and grabbed her Uncle's hand instead. Dean sighed loudly as he followed his brother and daughter into the store. _How did Dad do it?_ _At least I have, Sam._

As the Winchesters entered the brothers gave each other a look of equal dread as people swerved around them like ants. And they decided to come to the busiest store in America on a Saturday why?

Sam accepted the cart from the greeter and then bent to grab his niece to put her in the seat 'cause it was liable the kid would get run over by Granny Waltrip. As soon as Charlie was lifted she started to squirm in Sam's hold and then locked her legs so she was standing in the seat.

"Nooo, Uncle Sammy." she whined.

"C'mon, Charlie." Sam sighed, "There's too many people. I don't want you to get hurt." Charlie refused to sit and narrowed her eyes at him. God, she looked just like a mini Dean with her green eyes sparkling with challenge. Pig headed just like him too. Sam raised an eyebrow while his grip on her waist tightened in warning, "Sit _now_ or I'm gonna smack your butt."

Charlie looked over to Dean for help but he shook his head, "You better listen to Sam."

Sam waited a few seconds before he raised his right hand from her waist and gave her a swat.

"Ow!" Charlie yelped and then immediately used both hands to rub the burn out. Uncle Sammy's hand was huge and just one of 'em covered her whole butt!

"Sit." Sam ordered again leaving his hand raised to deliver further correction if she didn't comply. Charlie finally gave up and plopped down in the seat with her arms crossed, "Thank you." Sam smiled before turning to his brother, "Where to, dude?"

Shopping wasn't any man's favorite thing to do but for the Winchesters it was so _normal_ it was almost disgusting. People didn't realize why they were getting the industrial size canister of salt- the _six_ industrial sized canisters of salt. They would probably run screaming if they knew they had to get a new red gas jug because the last one kinda exploded on the last salt 'n burn. Yeah, if they only knew.

Usually it only took thirty minutes to get in and out but they had already been there for over an hour since everyone and their mother were out. And dammit! Why was the store so damn big?

"Daddy, I'm bored." Charlie sighed as she traced a vein in Dean's hand.

"I know, baby." Dean answered trying to get past a mother who was arguing with a set of twins who were demanding something and trying to balance what looked to be a newborn baby. Dean ran his hand through her hair, "We're almost done."

"My legs hurt." The little girl complained and then demonstrated my squirming in the seat. "Can I get out?"

"Just sit tight a little longer for me." Charlie huffed but it was lost in the screech one of the demanding twins let loose.

"I have to get deodorant, I'll meet you guys at check out." Sam announced.

"I just have to get squirt some more shampoo and we'll head that way."

Dean tried to hurry as he noticed Charlie squirm more in her seat and saw the warning signs of a tantrum brewing. Call him a wuss but he really didn't want to have to deal with that.

Father and daughter made it to the baby isle unscathed to get the special no tears shampoo for Charlie. Dean parked the basket and searched for the shampoo. He cussed under his breath as he got on his hands and knees because the stupid shampoo was on the bottom shelf- and oh look, he was going to have to dig in the back to get one of the last bottles. Restock much?

Dean managed to grab a bottle and got back up on his feet.

"Alright, Char-" he started but stopped mid sentence. The shopping was empty. _His_ shopping cart was empty.

Did somebody take his kid? Surely he would hear somebody trying to kidnaped his daughter. He didn't even hear Charlie make a sound- which would because his daughter hadn't made one.

_Goddammit. _

"Charlie Rae Winchester get your ass back here right now!" Dean barked hoping she was just around the corner trying to play hide-n-seek or something.

When his daughter didn't turn up looking sheepish his heart went into overdrive. He left the cart in the middle of the baby isle to look around as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly hit the speed dial for his brother.

"Yeah?" Sam answered. "Where you guys at, I'm already-"

"Sam, Charlie's missing." Dean interrupted as he continued looking around the baby area.

"What happened?"

"The fuckin' shampoo was on the bottom shelf and I was digging for a bottle and when I turned back around Charlie wasn't in the cart."

"Where are you?" Sam asked quickly.

"In the baby stuff."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Dean stopped in the middle of the isle and ran his hand through his hair, "No Sam, go to the front and get them to page Charlie over the intercom and wait there. I'm gonna look around here one more time then I'll meet you up there."

Less than a minute later a loud voice boomed throughout the store; CHARLIE WINCHESTER COME TO THE FRONT OF THE STORE. YOUR PARENTS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU.

Dean did one last sweep as the lady repeated the instructions again and then headed up to hopefully see his daughter.

He didn't see Charlie but found his brother waiting anxiously at the customer service desk talking to a security guard.

"Are you the girl's father?" The security guard asked as soon as Dean walked up.

"Yeah, I'm _Charlie's _father." He snapped.

The guard took the hint and nodded, "How old is she?"

"Five." Dean answered as he scanned the check out lanes looking for green eyes and auburn hair.

"And what's she wearing?"

Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead trying to remember. Christ, do parents usually remember what their kids are wearing?

"Blue jeans, a green shirt with Oscar from Sesame Street on it, black sneakers." Sam piped up quickly. Yes, apparently his brother knew what his kid was wearing. Thank God!

The guard walked away to talk into his radio and the manager. Both Sam and Dean kept scanning the crowd but with so many people it was impossible trying to see any short people.

"Fuck, Sam." Dean growled. "I swear I'm gonna get one of those kid leashes and make her wear it even when she sleeps."

Sam laid a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze trying to calm his brother down and himself. When Sam heard his brother's panicked voice over the phone his stomach clenched. The nausea he was feeling was threatening to come up.

"Mr. Winchester," The security guard came back over, "I've given the description of the gir- Charlie to the rest of the security and we've got the store on lock down. As soon as she's found I'll be radioed."

Dean shook his head, "Charlie won't go with a stranger and she'll bolt if one of your people try to grab her." Because that's exactly what he had taught his daughter.

The security guard nodded and brought his radio up to his mouth, "If the child is found don't approach, radio in." He turned back to the Winchesters, "One of you should walk around with security."

"I'll stay here." Sam volunteered knowing his brother couldn't just stay put and not do anything.

Fifteen minutes went by as Sam waited and Dean walked around the store.

The panic was making his chest painfully tight and he had to take deep breaths several times.

Thirty minutes later Sam was pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips taking deep breaths trying to keep calm. He wanted to be doing something other than just waiting. The little girl would be lucky if she was ever let outside of a motel room or the Impala again.

Dean Winchester didn't panic, not in the line of work him and Sam were in. Their father taught them at a young age how to control the fear that could make the situation worse by scattered thinking. Dean was currently panicking. Yeah, his dad could go screw himself over this one. But the great John Winchester had this same exact panic when Sam was just four years old.

They were packing up to leave for another hunt. Dad was taking their bags to the car while Dean was doing a sweep of the room to make sure he got all of Sammy's toys. Somehow between Dad coming in and out and Dean busy searching, Sammy had slipped out of the room.

Dad had panicked. There was no hiding it or sucking it up, he flat out panicked; breathing hard, eyes wild, jerky movements. They heard screeching tires and quickly ran in the direction it came from and Dean saw his dad pale. Sammy was in the road standing feet from a trucks grill. Thankfully the driver had seen the little boy in time and was able to stop. John had ran over to his youngest and scooped him up in his arms.

After assuring and thanking the driver of the truck he grabbed Dean's hand in a death grip and headed back to the motel with a crying Sammy in his arms.

Dad hadn't even gave Sammy time to calm down when the got to the room. He slammed the door shut, dropped Dean's hand, and sat heavily on the bed dumping his youngest over his knee. He jerked Sammy's pants and underwear down and spanked him until the four year old sobbed how sorry he was over and over.

Sammy never wandered off again.

The guard's radio crackling to life made Dean's heart speed up and the words that followed almost made him pass out,

"We found the kid. We're in the paint section."

Dean didn't hear anything else or wait to follow the guard- he ran moving people out of his way to his daughter. He heard Charlie before he saw her. She was crying and asking for him and kept telling whoever found her to leave her alone.

As soon as he got her in his sight she jumped up from the floor where she was sitting,

"Daddy!" She shrieked.

Dean dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into his arms and squeezed her. He heard his brother's running footsteps behind them and his relieved sigh of, _Charlie._

"Ah, God, Charlie." He cried in relief. Because that was the most single scariest moment of his life. Screw facing a Wendigo. After taking a deep breath he pushed her back and landed two hard swats to her backside that made her hips push forward. "What were you thinking, Charlie?" He demanded.

The little girl wailed at the swats and buried herself in Dean's neck, "S-s sorry, Dad-dy!"

The lady over the intercom was speaking again letting customers know they were free to leave and apologizing for the inconvience. Sam was thanking the security guard and reassuring him they had it under control from there. It was all buzz in Dean's ears, the relief overwhelming him.

Now the worry and fear was gone Sam could see his brother's face morph into _pissed the fuck off_ and although Dean would never hurt Charlie, Sam didn't think they needed some soccer mom calling the cops if Dean decided to spank right there.

"Dean," Sam went over to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder, "let me take Charlie out to the car while you find our cart and pay for the stuff."

Dean stood with Charlie still sobbing in his arms to bite Sam's head off and go straight to the bathroom to bust some little Winchester ass but Sam put a restraining hand on his arm and gave him the puppy dog eyes,

"Dean, she's scared." And as his brother said that he felt Charlie shaking in his arms. He closed his eyes and sighed while Sam continued, "You spank her now and she'll think you did just because you're mad. You need to calm down." And Jesus, when did the little brother become the wise one?

Dean nodded and juggled Charlie in his arms until she was looking at him. "Go to the car with Uncle Sammy while I finish here, ok?" Dean said in the calmest voice he could manage while wiping Charlie's face.

"'Kay." She sniffled and reached for Sam.

Sam took Charlie and let her latch on to his neck and waist, "Take your time, Dean." he said with a meaningful look.

Dean nodded and wiped a hand down his face as he turned back towards the baby section. It took him a few minutes to wrap his shaking hands around the handle of the cart when he found it.

_Pull yourself together Winchester_

He forced himself to walk calmly to the food section and grab a new jug of milk to replace the one that had sat in the cart and warmed. He also grabbed a case of beer while he was there.

Dean found Sam leaning against the Impala, his legs crossed, with a sleeping Charlie in his arms. He silently put the bags in the trunk and then unlocked Sam's door.

"She won't let go of me." Sam explained as he got in with Charlie still latched on tightly with her arms and legs. "It's only a coupla miles to the motel, we should be fine."

Dean nodded not trusting himself to speak and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. He paused for a second before shaking his head and cranking the Impala to life.

Sam went ahead into the motel room to lay Charlie down while Dean grabbed the Walmart bags and carried them inside. He busied himself with putting the stuff away and then plopped down in a chair with a beer.

Sam grabbed himself a beer too and sat in the chair across from his brother,

"You ok?" he nudged Dean's foot with his boot.

"Hell no." Dean answered tersely and then took a pull from his beer. "She scared the shit outta me."

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "but we found her and she's safe."

After a few minutes of silence Dean put his head in his hands, "I hit her too hard, Sammy."

"What?"

Dean looked at Sam, "I popped Charlie's ass after I made sure she was ok."

"I'm sure she's fine, Dean." Sam assured. Not getting a response from his brother he sighed, "Would it make you feel better if I check?"

Sam sighed again as he got up from the table and went over to the bed where Charlie was laying on her side. He gently pulled her jeans and panties away from her butt to get a quick look before replacing her clothes.

"She's fine, Dean. You can't even tell you smacked her."

"She cried so loud."

"Because she was scared. C'mon man, you wouldn't hurt, Charlie."

A little while later Sam left to get dinner and Dean sat at the table with his eyes glued to his daughter. She finally began stirring and sat up. When she saw Dean she sat her eyes got teary again and she bit her lip, playing with her fingers.

"C'mere, baby." Dean said gently. The time his daughter was asleep let him get a handle on his anger.

Charlie jumped off the bed and ran over to her Daddy throwing herself in his outstretched arms. Dean sat Charlie on his lap and hugged her to him. After a few minutes he spoke up,

"You wanna tell me what happened at the store?"

"I was bored." she mumbled.

"Did you climb out of the cart?" Dean felt the little girl nod against his chest. Yup, he was definitely getting that leash! "What happened after that?"

"I gotta out the cart but there was too many people! I turned around but you's wasn't there no more!"

Dean sighed as he put Charlie on her feet between his knees and kept his hands on her waist. "Charlie, what'd I'd tell you about wandering off?" he asked sternly.

Her eyes instantly teared up, "But I di'dn mean ta get lost, Daddy! Honest!" she shouted and put her hands on his knees.

"I know you didn't but you got out of the cart when you knew you weren't supposed to. What'd I tell you I'd do if you wandered off again?"

Charlie shook her head and tried to take a step back but Dean's grip on her waist didn't let her budge, "I don't wanna spankin'!" she cried.

"Charlie, something could've happened to you. Somebody could've taken you and me and Uncle Sammy wouldn't know where to look for you. You worried us, kiddo." Dean wiped tears from his daughter face and steeled his heart because he really needed her to understand this lesson. "You know you get spanked if you disobey me or Uncle Sammy."

Feeling enough was said Dean moved his hands to unsnap the little girl's jeans. Charlie tried to shove his hands away. Dean gave her a sharp swat to the back of her thigh,

"Stop it, Charlie." He ordered and then resumed unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

Dean pushed Charlie's pants down and then turned her so she was facing his left thigh. He pulled down her panties and then draped over his knee.

Charlie scrambled to get purchase with her feet but they were dangling so she tried squirming. She felt Dean's hands put her back into position,

"No, Daddy!" She cried.

Dean ignored the ache in his chest and laid the first swat. Charlie jerked and yelped and started protesting just like she did every other time.

His hand was large enough to cover her entire backside and instead of cupping his hand to make it louder like he normally did he flattened it so it stung more than usual.

"Owwie!" Charlie wailed. "Daddy, noo!"

The small butt over his knee was turning a darker shade of pink. It was definitely the hardest he ever spanked his daughter but he wanted to make sure this never happened again. Just like John had made sure Sammy never wandered off again.

Dean continued to lay swats until Charlie was sobbing so hard she was gasping for breath. "Alright, baby, breathe." He cooed while he rubbed her back, "It's over with."

He sat her on her feet while he got her jeans all the way off and gently pulled up her panties. She whimpered as the cotton touched her scorched butt and dove back into Dean's arms. He got up from the chair with her and walked around the room rubbing her back while she clutched his neck,

"Shh, Charlie. You're alright."

Charlie's breath hitched, "I'm s-s sorry." she cried.

"Shh, it's over with." After a few minutes he stopped pacing and pulled her back so he could wipe her tears off. He laughed when she used her own shirt sleeve to wipe her nose. "I guess you need to get into your pajamas, squirt." She nodded, "You want one of my t-shirts?" Another nod.

Dean set Charlie by the bed and rifled through his duffle until he came up with an old AC/DC shirt. He sat on the bed and pulled his daughter between his knees. He got her shirt off and let her blow her nose in it since it had snot on it anyways.

Charlie whimpered and reached behind her to pull her panties away from her skin. She didn't want nothin' touching her butt!

"You wanna take those off?" Dean offered. Charlie yanked them off and then stepped out of them while Dean laughed as he pulled his shirt over her head. "We need to work on your modesty, kid."

Yeah, 'cause that's all he needs is for her teacher to call him because she running around naked in class.

"Charlie," Charlie raised her head to look at Dean with big green eyes, "I love you." And Dean put everything he had into those three words.

Charlie gave him a smile, "Love you too, Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? I can definitely see something like this happening to Dean. Poor guy! lol. And please excuse any grammar or silliness! I wrote this in the wee-wee hours of the morning!<strong>


End file.
